


A New Beginning

by planetundersiege



Series: Lotura Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alliance, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff ish, Galra Empire, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2018, Microfic, Oneshot, Ship, Support, Unsure, Voltron, altean, galra - Freeform, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lotura week 2018: Day 5: Alliance.Lotor is worried about making a speech.





	A New Beginning

“Allura, I’m nervous”, Lotor said as he looked over at the altean with the pink marks on her cheek. He carefully bit his lip, just enough so that his fangs wouldn’t draw any blood. “I don’t know what to say, and how much subjects will react. They’ve known nothing for war for hundreds of generations, what if they plot against me? What if they react this, me and everything?”.

To say, the new emperor was nervous, this would be his first speech to the empire after the kral zera, his speech about ruling, to all the galra now honor bond to him. He hoped it would stay that was.

“Don’t worry Lotor”, the woman answered, trying to give her dearest a small smile to cheer him up. “I’m sure it’ll go wonderfully. You’re an amazing leader and person, anyone not following you would do a huge mistake. I’m sure the galra will follow you, as the greatest leader yet. Yes, changes like this will take time, but it will be good in the end. They will understand that this is for the best, not just for your race, but all of the universe”.

“Thank you Allura, your words are making me feel quite a bit better, but still. Telling the galra that we’re now working with our sworn enemy, they may not trust me after that announcement”.

“Lotor, listen to me, they will trust you. I trust you”.

The purple man nodded, before planting a soft kiss in the middle of Allura’s forehead. Without saying another word, he walked to the end of the large communication hub and told the crew to put on the universe wide broadcast.

“Greetings all galra citizens. It is me, your emperor, Lotor. I have an announcement to make, and as my subjects, all of you wall follow it. From this day, Voltron is working with the galra, they are no longer our enemies, but our allies. This is the galra and Voltron coalition alliance. We will fight side by side, for a new age of the universe. Vrepit sa”.

As Lotor continued his speak, Allura stood in the corner, still smiling.

Oh how proud she was of him.

They would truly transform the universe into something beautiful and out of this world, together it would be a new beginning of peace. And they would do it together, side by side, just as she had said.

She couldn’t be happier.


End file.
